Last Smile
by Yuuna Emiko
Summary: Kata orang cinta pada pandangan pertama itu omong kosong tapi nyatanya aku mencintaimu saat pandangan kita pertama kali bertemu. Aku mencintaimu karena itu aku akan selalu menjaga tawa dan senyummu selamanya. #HIME #FANFIC


**Last Smile**

 **Author : Yuuna Emiko**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Hinata (NaruHina)**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Tragedy**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, typo, EYD berantakan, alur kecepatan, special Hinata In Our Memories Event, dll.**

 **DON'T LIKE.., DON'T READ..,**

"…." Berbicara biasa

'….' Dalam Hati

 **Summary : "Kata orang cinta pada pandangan pertama itu omong kosong tapi nyatanya aku mencintaimu saat pandangan kita pertama kali bertemu. Aku mencintaimu karena itu aku akan selalu menjaga tawa dan senyummu selamanya. #HIME #FANFIC"**

 **Ket :**

 **Naruto (26 tahun)**

 **Hinata (24 tahun)**

 **HAPPY READING MINNA!**

 **Hinata POV**

Hari itu aku melihatmu, tersenyum begitu cerah, seperti matahari yang selalu menyinari bumi ini. Tanpa sadar aku terpaku, melihatmu lekat-lekat tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku satu detik pun. Hatiku pun berdebar, detak jantungku meningkat, kehangatan mengaliri pipiku.

Saat itu aku mulai menyadari perasaanku yang sesungguhnya, bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu.

 **Hinata POV End**

Hinata masih memperhatikan pria berjas itu. Pria yang berhasil merebut semua perhatiannya belakangan ini. Pria berambut blonde yang begitu tampan di mata Hinata, tapi bukan itu yang Hinata lihat, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menyukai ah tidak mungkin mencintainya. Dirinya memang belum pernah berbicara dengan pria itu namun Hinata merasa bahwa pria itu begitu dekat dengannya.

"Hinata apa yang kau lamunkan?" Pertanyaan dari Ibunya membuat Hinata tersentak. Ia melihat ibunya yang berjalan menghampiri dirinya.

"Ah! Tidak ada kaa-san." Jawab Hinata. Ia memilih untuk tidak memberitahukan siapa-siapa tentang perasaannya ini. Ibu Hinata hanya tersenyum, sudah dari minggu kemarin, sejak pria itu datang ke toko bunga milik keluarga Hyuga, ia melihat anak gadisnya terus melamun dan selalu menatap pria itu. Mungkin Hinata belum mau menceritakan perasaannya, pikir ibu Hinata, Hikari.

Hinata kembali menatap ke tempat pria blonde itu berdiri tadi, namun ia telah menghilang, mobilnya yang biasa terparkir di depan toko pun telah luput dari penglihatannya, sepertinya ia telah pergi.

"Pria tampan itu selalu membeli bunga daisy merah jika ke sini, apakah untuk pacarnya? Kyaaa! Romantis." Ucap Ino, sahabat Hinata yang menjadi pegawai toko di Toko bunga milik keluarganya.

"Tapi, bisa saja untuk ibunya yang baru meninggal sebulan yang lalu." Sahut sahabat Hinata yang lain, Sakura.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, forehead?" Tanya Ino dengan bingung, tak lupa ia memanggil Sakura dengan panggilan kesayangannya.

"Aduh, Pig! Masa kamu nggak tahu sih, dia itu orang berpengaruh nomor 1 di Jepang, dia presiden direktur Namikaze corp, Naruto Namikaze, dia itu terkenal terlebih dia kan senior kita waktu kuliah di Todai. Berita tentang kematian ibunya sedang heboh belakangan ini." Ucap Sakura sedikit kesal. Pertigaan sudah bertengger manis di kepalanya.

"Hehehehe.. akhir-akhir ini aku jarang nonton TV. Lagian benaran dia senior kita waktu di Todai? Aku lupa, tapi kelihatan nggak asing sih." Ino memesang wajah tak bersalah miliknya.

"Makanya jangan pacaran terus sama mayat hidup itu." Sindir Sakura. Mayat hidup yang dimaksud Sakura adalah pacar Ino, Sai Uchiha. Akhir-akhir ini Sakura lihat Ino terlalu sibuk dengan pacarnya jadi Sakura yakin bahwa Ino jadi kurang fokus gara-gara terlalu memikirkan pacarnya.

"Dasar baka forehead! Bilang saja iri! Huh!" Seru Ino.

Hinata melihat kedua sahabatnya yang kembali bertengkar lagi. Tapi, ini menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi dirinya. Dan gara-gara percakapan mereka Hinata tersadar bahwa pria itu adalah seniornya, pantas terasa tidak asing. Hinata juga menjadi tahu namanya, bersyukurlah Hinata mendengar pembicaraan sahabatnya itu.

Seulas senyum tipis terbit di wajah Hinata, itu semua karena tingkah temannya yang lucu. Ia bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya sesaat dari beban hidup yang terus menghantuinya beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Hinata memandang kakinya yang terlihat baik-baik saja namun sebenarnya ia sudah tidak bisa berjalan lagi. Wajahnya pun semakin pucat dari hari ke hari.

Hinata masih melihat pertengkaran sahabatnya. Tapi, sesuatu yang mengalir dari kedua lubang hidungnya perhatiannya teralih. Ia yakin bahwa saat ini ia mimisan lagi.

Ino dan Sakura yang kebetulan melihat itu langsung menghampiri Hinata dengan wajah khawatir. "Hinata mendongkak, tahan dengan tangan." Hinata mengikuti instruksi Sakura, ia mendongkak dan menahan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya dengan tangan.

"Neji-niisan! Baa-san!" Dengan panik Ino memanggil ibu dan kakak Hinata, saat ini ayah Hinata lagi bekerja jadi ia tidak ada di rumah.

Neji dan Hikari yang mendenger teriakan sahabat Hinata segera berlari menghampiri mereka. Tampak jelas dipenglihatan mereka, Hinata yang terduduk di kursi roda, dengan wajah pucat dan tangan yang menahan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Hinata, sudah ku bilang, hari ini kamu harus banyak istirahat." Ucap Neji. Ia sedikit risih dengan kebiasaan Hinata yang selalu duduk memperhatikan pelanggan yang berdatangan ke toko.

"Kamu baru keluar dari rumah sakit kemarin, Hinata. Jangan paksakan tubuhmu." Ucap Hikari khawatir. Bagaimana tidak khawatir ketika melihat anak gadis satu-satunya harus menderita penyakit mematikan ini seorang diri, bila boleh ia ingin penyakit itu dilimpahkan saja padanya, jangan anak gadisnya yang harus menanggungnya.

"Ta-tapi aku ha-hanya duduk se-seharian." Hinata menyangkalnya.

"Ia, aku tahu Hinata. Tapi, tubuhmu semakin lemah." Neji menggendong Hinata ke kamarnya. Membaringkan Hinata di kasurnya.

"A-aku tidak lemah.." Ucap Hinata lirih. Ia tidak mau dibilang lemah. Ia hanya sakit, dalam hatinya ia memiliki kepercayaan bahwa suatu saat nanti dirinya akan sembuh.

"Baiklah. Kau kuat Hinata."

~A Simple Love~

"Tuan muda, saya perhatikan ketika mendatangi toko bunga Hyuga, anda selalu tersenyum dan terlihat gembira. Ada apa?" Ucap asisten pribadi Naruto, Kakashi Hatake.

"Entahlah Kakashi, aku hanya senang ketika melihat gadis yang duduk di kursi roda itu. Ia cantik, seperti Kaa-san." Jawab Naruto tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya.

Kakashi tersenyum. Ia merasa kalau tuan mudanya lagi merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta.

"Mungkin tuan muda jatuh cinta padanya." Kakashi mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, ia tak pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Setiap kali melihat gadis itu, ia hanya merasa nyaman, senang dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Ah! Masa sih? Memangnya tanda-tanda jatuh cinta seperti apa Kakashi?" Pertanyaan bodoh Naruto, asistenmu saja belum menikah dan masih jomblo, sepertinya ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta.

"Manusia dingin seperti Kakashi mana pernah jatuh cinta, tuan muda." Sahut supir pribadi Naruto, Iruka Umino.

"Hahaha.. Kau benar Iruka jii-san. Jadi, apakah Iruka jii-san tau bagaimana tanda-tanda orang jatuh cinta?" Kata Naruto. Iruka terlihat berpikir beberapa saat.

"Setahu paman ketika orang jatuh cinta kita pasti ingin terus melihat orang tersebut, ketika di dekatnya jantung kita berdebar dan ada rasa nyaman meliputi diri kita, ketika melihat senyum dan tawanya kita ikut senang dan ketika kita jauh darinya kita merasa merindukannya." Iruka jelas tahu bagaimana jatuh cinta, ia memiliki seorang istri dan dua orang anak.

Naruto berpikir. Apa yang dirasakannya ketika dekat gadis itu sama dengan apa yang di diskripsikan paman Iruka. Apakah mungkin ia jatuh cinta? Tapi, rasa seperti ini telah datang sejak dulu, sejak dirinya pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

 **FLASHBACK**

Hari ini Naruto harus pulang agak malam karena tugas dari dosen yang sangat banyak. Naruto sudah lelah ingin rasanya ia langsung tidur di atas kasur empuknya. Tapi, rumahnya masih sedikit jauh. Sialnya tadi ia tidak bawa mobil. Lengkaplah kesialan Naruto hari ini.

"To-tolong.. Tolong.. Hikss.. hikss.. hikkss…" Terdengar teriakan di telinga Naruto. Tepat di sebelahnya terdapat gang yang sangat gelap. Bulu kuduk Naruto sontak berdiri, suasana begitu mengerikan, ingin rasanya ia kabur saat ini juga namun, rasa penasarannya lebih tinggi.

"Tolong.. A-aku mohon ja-jangan.. hiks.. To-long ja-ngan.."

"Tidak ada yang bisa mendengarmu gadis kecil. Tenangnya saja kamu pasti akan mendapatkan kepuasaan. Lihat kecil-kecil sudah mempunya tubuh sebagus ini."

Suara-suara itu semakin terdengar di telinga Naruto. Sepertinya keputusannya untuk datang kemari tepat. Ia semakin memacu larinya. Ketika ia sampai di tempat tujuannya, ia melihat di bawah lampu yang remang-remang. Seorang gadis yang terpojok dengan seorang pria paruh baya di depannya.

Pria itu semakin berani mendekati gadis itu. Naruto tak tinggal diam. Gini gini ia sudah ia jago karate, sudah sabuk hitam lagi. Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi ini kenyataannya.

Naruto berlari dan langsung melancarkan tendangan ke kepala pria tua itu. Sedetik kemudian dirinya langsung memukul perut pria itu berulang kali. Ia pegang tangan pria itu dan membantingnya ke tanah. Terakhir, ia lancarkan pukulan keras ke wajah pria itu. Melihat pria paruh baya di hadapannya pingsan membuat Naruto tersenyum puas.

"Hikss.. hikss.." Perhatiannya teralih ketika mendengar suara tangisan seorang gadis. Ia melihat gadis yang hampir menjadi korban pelecehan tadi terduduk sambil memeluk lututnya, tampak rapuh di mata Naruto.

Naruto menghampirinya, mengelus punggung gadis berambut indigo itu. "Hey, tenanglah. Kamu sudah aman." Gadis itu mendongkak, menatap kedua manik saffir milik Naruto lalu menundukkan lagi kepalanya. Tapi, Naruto sempat melihat kedua iris lavender gadis itu. Begitu indah dan menenangkan, membuat hatinya berdebar.

"Rumahmu di mana? Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Naruto. Gadis itu masih terisak. Naruto melepas jaketnya dan menyelimuti gadis malang di depannya dengan jaket. Naruto berinisiatif menggendongnya. Ia jongkok di depan gadis itu. "Ayo, biar aku gendong." Gadis itu melingkarkan lengannya di leher Naruto.

Naruto menggendongnya. "Rumahmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ru-rumahku di toko bu-bunga Hyuga." Jawab gadis itu terbata-bata.

"Oke." Rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, pikir Naruto. Hening menyelimuti perjalanan mereka. Tapi, keheningan ini begitu nyaman. Entah mengapa di dekat gadis ini begitu nyaman. Harum lavender yang tercium oleh hidung Naruto begitu menenangkan, membuat Naruto ingin terus berada di samping gadis ini.

"Kita sudah sampai." Naruto berdiri di depan toko bunga Hyuga. Ia menurunkan gadis itu.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu." Naruto beranjak pergi, namun sebuah tangan menarik ujung bajunya.

"Terima kasih banyak." Kata gadis itu lirih, tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum. "Tak masalah." Lalu ia pergi dari hadapan gadis itu.

"Namaku Hinata." Teriak gadis itu, Naruto berbalik dan tersenyum. Ia mendengarnya. Tapi, entah mengapa ia masih terus melangkah ke depan tanpa memberitahukan namanya dan penyesalan pun melingkupi hatinya.

Setelah itu, Naruto tak pernah bertemu gadis itu lagi karena keesokkan harinya ia pindah sekolah ke Inggris.

 **FLASHBACK End**

Ingatan lima tahun lalu masih jelas diingat oleh Naruto. Tapi, rasa penyesalan tak pernah hilang dari hatinya. Sekarang ia kembali dan melihat gadis yang dicintainya sakit. Ya, sekarang Naruto tidak ragu akan perasaannya. Ia benar-benar mencintai gadis itu, mencintai Hinata Hyuga dengan setulus hatinya.

"Kakashi, aku mau tahu tentang penyakit Hinata. Cari tahu dan besok pagi harus sudah ada di mejaku." Titah Naruto. Ia memiliki perasaan tidak menyenangkan tentang penyakit Hinata, Naruto harap penyakit Hinata tidak parah.

"Baiklah, tuan muda." Jawab Kakashi.

~A Simple Love~

Naruto menguap seraya mengucek matanya, dirinya paling benci haru bangun pagi gara-gara ada meeting. Menurutnya, ini sungguh merepotkan. Padalah dirinya masih mengantuk.

Naruto memasuki ruang kerjanya dan mendapati sebuah kertas putih yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia sedikit penasaran, Naruto merasa semua kertas-kertas penting telah ia rapikan. Ketika mengingat-ingat, ia tersadar, mungkin ini adalah laporan Kakashi.

Segera disambarnya kertas di meja dengan tangan kanannya, tak lupa ia menutup ruang kerja terlebih dahulu. Ia membaca dengan saksama, seketika matanya terbelalak.

"Ini tidak mungkin kan?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Pikiran dan hatinya menolak kenyataan yang begitu pahit ini tapi, apa daya ini kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Naruto menangis, air matanya tak mampu di tahan. "Mengapa harus dia kami-sama? Apa salahnya? Dia seperti malaikat, dia begitu baik, aku tahu itu."

Naruto menghapus air matanya. "Aku yakin Hinata akan sembuh, apa pun yang terjadi aku akan membuat Hinata sembuh." Janji Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Selama meeting berlangsung, Naruto kehilangan fokusnya, pikirannya hanya di penuhi oleh Hinata dan Hinata. Bagaimana cara menyembuhkan Hinata, bagaimana cara mendekati Hinata, bagaimana cara membuat Hinata terus hidup mendampingi dirinya. Sebenarnya Naruto frustasi dengan keadaan Hinata, bukan karena ia tidak bisa menerima keadaan Hinata tapi, karena ia tidak mau kehilangan Hinata. Baru kali ini ia merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta dan ia harap Hinata hanya menjadi cinta pertama dan terakhirnya.

~A Simple Love~

Hari minggu, seperti biasa Naruto akan mampir ke toko bunga Hyuga lalu langsung pergi ke makam ibunya. Namun, sepertinya hari ini ia berniat tinggal lebih lama, mungkin sekedar untuk berkenalan dengan Hinata.

Ketika memasuki toko bunga Hyuga, Naruto melihat Hinata yang sedang duduk di kursi roda memandangi bunga-bunga yang berjajar rapi di depannya. Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah teduh Hinata.

"Permisi.."

Suara Naruto membuat Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya ke asal suara, sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok sang pujaan hati tapi, kedatangan Naruto wajar karena belakangan ini Naruto memang suka datang ke toko bunga Hyuga.

"Ah! Ma-af.. Sa-saya tidak sa-dar ka-" Hari ini Hinata hanya menjaga toko bunga sendiri karena Ino dan Sakura sedang ada urusan. Ibunya dan kakaknya pergi ke supermarket sebentar untuk belanja.

"Tak perlu minta maaf Hinata-san, boleh ku panggil begitu?" Potong Naruto. Hinata mendongkak, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan terkejut dan bingung.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa.." Ucap Hinata lirih. Naruto mendengarnya lalu tersenyum. "Lima tahu lalu, Siapa coba yang teriak sambil menyebutkan namanya setelah bilang terima kasih?" Naruto sedikit menggoda. Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. Ia merasa tak asing dengan kejadian itu.

"Ternyata memang tidak ingat ya.." Naruto berpikir cara apa yang bisa mengingatkan Hinata akan dirinya. Ia teringat sesuatu yaitu, barang yang ia pakaikan ke Hinata waktu itu. Ia bergegas menuju mobil dan mengambil sebuah jaket berwarna jingga dengan sedikit corak hitam.

"Bagaimana dengan ini? Kamu ingat?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata memperhatikan jaket itu dengan saksama. Seketika sebuah ingatan lewat di pikirannya.

"Ah! Ba-bagaimana bisa? Ja-jaketnya kan ada.."

"Ini jaket yang lain, modelnya memang sama. Aku punya banyak jaket seperti ini." Ucap Naruto.

"Ja-jadi ka-mu adalah orang yang me-menolongku waktu itu?" Tanya Hinata memastikan. Waktu itu Hinata memang hanya melihat sekilas orang yang menolongnya, jadi ia tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana rupa orang tersebut. Tapi, nyatanya sekarang orang yang menolongnya adalah orang yang selama ini diam-diam ia sukai. Tentu saja Hinata tekejut namun, ia senang karena akhirnya menemukan pahlawannya dulu.

"Waktu itu aku belum mengenalkan diri. Namaku Naruto Namikaze. Yoroshiku Hinata-san." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Hinata terpana. Wajahnya memerah, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Rasanya Hinata mau pingsan.

"Pa-panggil Hi-nata saja, Naruto-kun. Bo-boleh ku panggil be-gitu?" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, sungguh malu karena Naruto menatapnya sangat lekat.

"Tentu saja.."

"Hinata.. Tadaima!" Terdengar suara ibu Hinata memasuki toko. Hinata menyambutnya dengan sukacita. "Okaeri Kaa-san dan Nii-san."

"Hinata jangan lupa hari ini kamu harus kemo…" Perkataan Ibu Hinata terhenti karena baru menyadari bahwa saat ini di hadapan anak gadisnya ada seorang pemuda yang belakangan ini menjadi pelanggan tetapnya.

"Oh! Maaf.. Saya baru sadar ada pelanggan." Ibu Hinata meminta maaf pada Naruto. "Tak apa, Baa-san."

"Kaa-san jelas-jelas di depan ada mobil, masa nggak sadar." Sahut Neji. Hikari hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Oh ya.. Kaa-san kenalkan ini Naruto Namikaze, orang yang pernah menolongku dulu.." Ucap Hinata. Naruto membungkuk ke arah Hikari. "Yoroshiku.."

"Naruto, baa-san sungguh berterima kasih karena telah menolong Hinata dulu. Jika kamu tidak ada entah apa jadinya Hinata saat ini." Hinata memang telah menceritakan semua itu pada keluarganya. Awalnya ayahnya sangat marah begitu pula kakaknya, tentunya bukan padanya tapi pada penjahat itu namun Hinata dan ibunya berhasil meredam amarah Neji dan Hiashi.

"Tak masalah baa-san. Oh ya.. katanya Hinata mau kemo, jam berapa?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya. Kenapa Naruto terlihat tidak terkejut akan kabar ini seolah Naruto telah tahu sebelumya bahwa Hinata mengidap penyakit.

"Sebentar lagi. Memangnya kenapa Uzumaki-san?" Neji menjawab sekaligus bertanya. Reaksi Naruto tidak seperti kebanyakkan orang ketika mengetahui Hinata mengidap penyakit. Neji menjadi curiga.

"Ah! Tidak ada, kalau sempat aku mau mengantar kalian ke rumah sakit." Jawaban Naruto semakin membuat Neji curiga.

"Kita baru kenal Uzumaki-san. Rasanya kurang pantas jika anda ingin mengantar kami ke rumah sakit. Lagipula anda bukan siapa-siapa Hinata." Ucapan Neji menyadarkan Naruto akan statusnya sekarang.

"Saya memang bukan siapa-siapa Hinata saat ini. Namun, saya adalah orang yang mencintai Hinata sejak lima tahu lalu." Naruto mengungkapkan perasaannya. Pernyataan Naruto jelas membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya terkejut terutama Hinata.

Hinata tidak menyangka Naruto juga mencintainya, terlebih sepertinya Naruto sudah tahu keadaan Hinata dan masih tetap mencintai Hinata. Bahkan ketika ia tahu dirinya mencintai Naruto membayangkan kalau Naruto mencintainya pun Hinata tidak berani.

"Sejak pertama kali melihat Hinata, saya sadar bahwa perasaan nyaman, perasaan tenang, jantung yang berdebar itu semua terjadi karena Hinata. Saya tahu baa-san dan Neji-san menganggap saya main-main tapi saya sendiri yang tahu perasaan saya dan saya yakin hati saya telah menjadi milik Hinata."

"Uzumaki-san, anda tahu sendiri bagaimana kondisi Hinata. Apakah anda bisa bertahan di sisinya? Anda punya masa depan, dan anda malah memilih adik saya yang belum pasti akan terus berada di sisi anda untuk dicintai? Apakah anda bodoh?" Neji tidak bermaksud jahat pada Naruto dan Hinata, ia sadar Hinata juga mencintai Naruto dari sikapnya selama ini tapi, Neji hanya tidak mau mereka terikat lebih dalam lagi karena nyawa Hinata suatu saat entah kapan itu pasti akan diambil Tuhan. Neji tidak mau nantinya hati mereka berat akan perpisahan ini, ikatan hanya akan membawa luka di hati mereka.

"Saya tahu kondisi Hinata. Saya memang bodoh, tapi saya tidak mau menyesal nantinya. Saya ingin berada di sisi Hinata. Saya tidak peduli masa depan, itu bisa dipikirkan nanti ketika sudah terjadi tapi, yang pasti saat ini saya mau berada di sisi Hinata, menemaninya dan melindunginya."

Hinata dan ibunya menangis, terharu akan kegigihan Naruto. "Ya sudah terserah anda." Ucap Neji sambil mendesah lelah.

"Yosh! Ayo kita ke rumah sakit. Jangan nangis dong Hinata, baa-san. Nanti cantik kalian hilang lho.."

"Naruto bisa saja.. Baa-san jadi malu.." Wajah Hikari dan Hinata memerah. Sepertinya wajah memerah milik Hinata turunan dari Hikari.

~A Simple Love~

Hinata, Naruto, Neji dan Hikari telah sampai di rumah sakit. Naruto mendorong kursi roda Hinata menuju ruangan dokter. Ia sedikit terkejut karena dokter yang menangani Hinata adalah Tsunade Senju.

"Silahkan masuk Hyuga-san." Ucap Shizune, asisten Tsunade. Shizune terkejut ketika melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya sedang mendorong kursi roda pasien yang ditangani oleh atasannya.

Naruto memberikan isyarat agar Shizune tidak membocorkan identitasnya. Walaupun bingung, Shizune tetap mengangguk.

"Selamat siang, Hinata-san, Neji-san, Hikari-san dan NARUTO?" Sama seperti Shizune, Tsunade pun tidak menyangka kalau cucunya ada di sini.

"Naruto kamu sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Tsunade. Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar sambil terkekeh. Neji, Hikari dan Hinata bingung. Satu pertanyaan muncul di pikiran mereka, ada hubungan apa Naruto dengan Tsudande?

"Tsunade baa-san.. Apa kabar? Hehehehe…"

"Apa kabar katamu? Sudah berapa lama kamu tidak mengunjungiku kemari ha? Dan sekarang aku melihatmu di sini dengan tampang tak berdosa, dasar cucu kurang ajar!" Seru Tsunade dengan nada tinggi. Perempatan sudah muncul di kepalanya.

Seruan Tsunade menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Neji, Hikari dan Hinata.

"Gomen, baa-san. Aku juga nggak tahu kalau dokter yang menangani gadisku itu baa-san." Merasa kalau yang dibilang Naruto adalah dirinya, wajah Hinata langsung memerah. 'Kan aku belum jadi pacarnya.' Sumpah, Hinata benar-benar malu.

"Gadisku?" Tsunade bingung, apakah cucunya ini punya pacar?

"Ya, Hinata." Tsunade memandang Hinata lalu berganti memandang cucunya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau cucunya mengenal pasien kesayangannya, dan bahkan cucunya pacaran dengan Hinata.

"Astaga, Naruto kamu pacaran sama Hinata? Kok kamu mau Hinata? Naruto kan bodoh, ceroboh, mesum, aneh, ajaib, jo-"

"STOOOPPPP!" Teriakan Naruto membuat Tsunade menghentikan hinaanya atas cucunya sendiri.

"Kenapa baa-san malah menjelekkan ku di depan Hinata?" Tanya Naruto kesal. Tsunade menjitak kepala Naruto. "Ittaii!"

"Itu kenyataan Baka!" Naruto meringis, bukan kepalanya saja yang sakit tapi hatinya sakit. Kenapa neneknya suka sekali menyiksa dirinya. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, ceritanya ngambek.

Melihat ekspresi Naruto, Hinata tertawa lepas. Ia merasa hangat ketika Naruto hadir dalam hidupnya. Ia bahagia dan bebannya seakan terlepas. Naruto memandang Hinata seraya tersenyum tipis tapi lembut.

 **Naruto POV**

Hinata kau tertawa. Tawamu begitu indah seperti simfoni yang menenangkan hati dan jiwa. Hinata kau bahagia bukan? Kau senang? Jika begitu aku pun ikut senang dan bahagia.

Hinata ku harap aku akan terus melihat tawamu yang seperti ini. Begitu polos dan lepas. Seakan tidak ada beban yang kau pikul. Aku ingin menjaga tawa ini, melindunginya agar tidak tergantikan oleh air mata kepedihan. Hinata, aku berjanji akan membuatmu selalu tertawa bahagia.

 **Naruto POV End**

Hinata menghentikan tawanya ketika melihat semua perhatian orang teralih padanya. Hinata menunduk malu. Wajahnya memerah, ia membiarkan surai indigo miliknya menutupi wajah merahnya. Ia memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan dada.

Neji dan Hikari tersenyum. 'Sudah lama rasanya tidak melihat Hinata seperti ini.' Batin mereka berdua.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Hinata. Rasanya Hinata ingin menggali lubang dan mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam, ia tidak sanggup menampakkan wajahnya di hadapan mereka semua, terlalu memalukan.

"Ah! Tidak ada, kami hanya terpana dengan kecantikkan mu Hinata." Naruto memulai gombalannya. Tapi, Naruto tidak bohong, ketika Hinata tertawa kencantikkan alami Hinata keluar begitu terang.

"…." Hinata tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, rasanya mau pingsan.

"Baiklah, sampai sini saja adengan romantisnya. Sekarang Hinata, saya harus memastikan tubuhmu dalam keadaan siap untuk kemo. Naruto baringkan Hinata di kasur." Naruto mengangguk lalu menggendong Hinata ala bridal style. Hinata mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto, dirinya malu tapi ia takut jatuh.

Tsunade memeriksa Hinata dengan saksama. "Saya rasa kemoterapi dapat dijalankan." Ucap Tsunade.

Maka dimulailah pengobatan kemoterapi pada Hinata, tak jarang Hinata merasa mual dan muntah akibat efek samping dari kemoterapi tersebut namun, dengan adanya Naruto, Neji dan Ibunya di sisinya membuat Hinata dapat melewatinya dengan lancar.

Hinata sedang tertidur dan kelelahan. Naruto memandang Hinata dengan sendu. Ia menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata, mencium tangan itu lama. Air mata telah jatuh dari kedua matanya. Hatinya sakit melihat gadisnya seperti ini.

Naruto teringat akan percakapannya dengan neneknya tadi.

 **Flashback**

"Ada apa kamu ke sini Naruto?" Tanya Tsunade ketika melihat Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Tsunade menebak kalau ini masalah serius dan berkaitan dengan Hinata, terlihat dari wajah Naruto yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ini tentang Hinata." Seperti perkiraan Tsunade, kalau ini memang tentang Hinata.

"Duduklah akan aku jelaskan." Naruto duduk di depan neneknya. Ia memperhatikan neneknya dengan saksama.

"Sejujurnya Naruto, penyakit Hinata sudah tidak mungkin disembuhkan. Sel kankernya telah menyebar dengan cepat bahkan waktu hidupnya sudah tidak lama lagi. Mungkin hanya sebulan. Tapi, seorang dokter pun tidak bisa memperkirakan itu hanya Kami-sama yang berhak mencabut nyawa seseorang." Tsunade sedikit terkejut ketika melihat cucunya menundukkan kepalanya, ia melihat air mata jatuh dari mata saffir cucunya yang serupa dengan Minato, anaknya.

"Hinata akan mulai mengalami sesak napas, organ tidak berfungsi dengan semestinya dan lain-lain. Karena itu Naruto ku mohon bahagiakan dia di sisa hidupnya yang tinggal sebentar lagi. Ibu dan kakak Hinata sudah mengetahuinya.

"Nenekk aku begitu mencintainya.. Aku mencintainyaaaa… Tapi, mengapa Kami-sama harus mengambilnya dariku begitu cepat!" Tangisan frustasi Naruto terdengar di sepenjuru ruangan. Tsunade menatap Naruto dengan iba.

"Kenapa bukan aku saja yang mengalami ini? Jangan dia." Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya, biarlah hari ini ia menjadi lelaki cengeng, ia tidak peduli. Hanya satu yang ia pedulika, Hinata.

 **FLASHBACK End**

"Hinata aku akan membuatmu bahagia. Aku selalu berjanji dalam hatiku bahwa aku akan membuatmu sembuh tapi, nyatanya aku tidak bisa. Aku selalu melanggar janjiku. Tapi, janjiku yang ini pasti aku tepati. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia, membuatmu tertawa. Itu janjiku." Naruto memandang Hinata. Mengelus rambut Hinata yang kian hari kian menipis.

Sebetulnya Hinata mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ia mendengarnya dengan jelas. Air mata mengalir melewati pipi gembil Hinata. Hatinya sakit ketika melihat Naruto seperti ini. Hinata ingin Naruto juga bahagia, bukan hanya dirinya saja.

~A Simple Love~

Sebulan telah berlalu sejak Naruto mengetahui bahwa hidup Hinata sudah tak lama lagi. Hinata pun sudah mengetahuinya. Ia tidak sedih karena selama sisa hidupnya Naruto benar-benar membuatnya bahagia. Naruto selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menghampiri dirinya di toko dan menemaninya, membuatnya tertawa bahagia, membuatnya malu dan terlebih Naruto mengajarkannya arti cinta. Seperti yang diperkiran Tsunade Hinata mulai sering sesak napas dan fungsi organnya mulai menurun. Rambutnya pun sudah tipis.

"Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita pacaran? Aku ingin hubungan kita lebih dari sekedar teman." Hinata terlihat berpikir, sepertinya tidak ada salahnya juga.

"Ba-baiklah Na-naruto-kun." Naruto mencium dahi Hinata sebagai tanda sukacita.

"Hinata besokkan ulang tahunmu, kamu mau kado apa?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata berpikir, sebenarnya tidak ada yang Hinata mau, selama Naruto berada di sisinya semua terasa lengkap. Sebuah pikiran melintas di otak Hinata.

"Aku mau ketika aku sudah pergi nanti Naruto-kun akan tetap bahagia. Aku ingin Naruto-kun membuka hati untuk gadis lain yang bisa terus-terusan berada di sisi Naruto-kun. Bukan seperti aku yang malah membuat Naruto-kun sedih." Permintaan Hinata terlalu berat, dirinya tidak yakin bisa mengabulkannya.

"Tapi, Hinata, aku bahagia bersamamu, aku sangat bahagia. Hanya kamu yang akan selalu di hatiku."

"Tidak, Naruto-kun. Hidup Naruto-kun masih panjang, jadi, tidak mungkin Naruto-kun akan selalu setia padaku. Orang tua Naruto-kun pasti menginginkan cucu kan? Aku mohon Naruto-kun." Melihat Hinata yang gigih, Naruto tak sanggup menolak, akhirnya dengan terpaksa Naruto mengangguk.

Hari itu Hinata ulang tahun. Semua keluarga Hyuga hadir termasuk ayah Hinata. Sahabat Hinata juga hadir dan kekasih Hinata juga hadir. Semua bersukacita tanpa tahu kejadian apa yang akan menimpa mereka nanti.

Awalnya semua baik-baik saja sampai mimisan Hinata membuat semua menjadi rusak. Darah mengalir dengan deras dan membuat gaun putih Hinata yang indah menjadi ternoda. Wajah Hinata sungguh pucat, badannya terasa aneh, dan Hinata pun pingsan.

Naruto bergegas menggendong Hinata dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Sedari awal acara Naruto memiliki perasaan tidak enak dan firasatnya terbukti. Keluarga Hinata dan kedua sahabatnya ikut mengantar Hinata ke rumah sakit.

Tsunade segera memberikan perawatan intensif pada Hinata. Selang sejam keadaan Hinata sudah stabil tapi, berita buruk menanti mereka.

"Ku rasa Hinata sudah tidak sanggup melawan penyakitnya." Naruto terduduk di lantai. Mengapa harus secepat ini, ia baru bersama Hinata selama sebulan dan itu waktu yang sangat singkat.

"KENAPA BAA-SAN? TSUNADE BAA-SAN KAN DOKTER TERHEBAT TAPI KENAPA HINATA SAJA TIDAK BISA BAA-SAN SEMBUHKAN. LAGIPULA BAA-SAN BUKAN TUHAN, BAA-SAN TIDAK BISA MENENTUKAN KAPAN HINATA AKAN MATI!" Teriak Naruto sambil menarik rambutnya, frustasi. Tsunade terdiam, ia tahu tidak ada gunanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Pasien Hinata sudah sadar, ia ingin agar keluarganya, Naruto-sama dan kedua sahabatnya melihat dirinya." Ucap Shizune, asisten Tsunade.

Mereka semua masuk, mau tak mau mereka harus siap menghadapi kenyataan ini.

"Kalian sudah ada di sini?" Semua diam tapi, Hinata tahu mereka ada di sini.

"Hinata tahu hidup Hinata tidak akan lama. Hinata sudah siap akan tibanya hari di mana Hinata harus pergi meninggalkan kalian semua. Tou-san, Kaa-san, Neji-nii, terima kasih ya sudah merawat Hinata selama ini, maaf Hinata banyak merepotkan kalian. Maafkan Hinata karena belum bisa buat kalian bahagia, maafkan Hinata karena selalu buat kalian sedih. Hinata ingin lebih lama bersama kalian tapi sepertinya tidak bisa." Hikari terisak, ia tidak sanggup mendengarkan kata-kata perpisahan Hinata. Neji dan Hiashi memang tidak menangis, tapi hati mereka menangis.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, terima kasih karena mau menjadi sahabat terbaik Hinata. Sejujurnya Hinata masih ingin tertawa bersama kalian, masih ingin bergosip bersama kalian, masih ingin bercanda bersama kalian tapi Kami-sama sudah memanggil Hinata. Mulai saat ini kalian hanya bisa berdua. Maaf ya atas semua kelakuan Hinata yang tidak baik, maaf karena membuat kalian menangis dan sedih." Ino dan Sakura juga terisak. Melihat sahabat terbaik mereka menderita, berjuang melawan maut. Jika sakit Hinata bisa dibagi, mereka ingin membantu Hinata membawa beban itu.

"Naruto-kun, terima kasih ya.. karena sudah mengajarkan Hinata arti cinta, sudah membalas cinta Hinata, sudah membuat Hinata tertawa dan bahagia di sisa hidup Hinata. Maafkan Hinata karena selalu merepotkan Naruto-kun, selalu buat Naruto-kun sedih. Penyesalan terbesar Hinata adalah tidak bisa berada di sisi Naruto-kun terus. Padahal Hinata mau kencan bersama Naruto-kun tapi sepertinya tidak bisa ya.. Hahahaha.."

'Di saat ini bahkan kau masih bisa tertawa Hinata.' Batin Naruto. Ia menatap sendu Hinata.

"Jangan nangis, Hinata mohon jangan menangis. Hinata ingin kalian melepas Hinata dengan senyuman. Senyum tulus. Jangan khawatir, Hinata akan terus hidup di hati kalian kok. Hinata mau minta satu permintaan boleh?" Semua tersenyum tulus, menghapus air mati yang tadinya telah mengalir lalu mengangguk.

"Hinata ingin merasakan yang namanya first kiss. Hanya itu." Naruto mengangguk. Ia maju, memeluk Hinata lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata dan melumat. Naruto dapat merasakan bibir Hinata semakin mendingin. Ia melepas bibirnya dari bibir Hinata juga melepaskan pelukannya. Naruto melihat Hiata tersenyum tulus, sangat lebar.

"Rasanya menyenangkan. Terima kasih. Hinata sangat bahagia. Penyesalan Hinata mungkin karena tidak dapat membahagian Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Tapi, Hinata sudah cukup senang dan Hinata rasa kebahagiaan ini terlalu besar daripada yang Hinata bayangkan. Sayonara minna, Hinata lelah dan mengantuk. Satu lagi yang belum Hinata ungkapkan, Naruto-kun aku mencintaimu." Hinata tersenyum, menunjukkan betapa ia bahagia. Hinata mengatakannya, mengatakan aku mencintaimu pada Naruto untuk pertama kalinya. Naruto senang jika Hinata mencintainya, perasaannya selama ini tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi, kepergian Hinata membuatnya terpukul.

Itu menjadi kata-kata dan senyuman terakhir Hinata sebelum elektrokardiogram mengkumandangkan bunyi yang begitu menyesakan hati. Tepat tanggal 27 Desember 20xx Hinata Hyuga berpulang ke rumah Kami-sama. Tangis semua orang pecah saat itu juga.

~A Simple Love~

Prosesi pemakaman Hinata berlangsung dengan sedih. Hujan seakan ikut bersedih akan kepulangan gadis yang begitu baik ini ke rumah Bapa. Semua pelayat telah pergi, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian bermandikan hujan.

"Hey Hinata, apakah kamu bahagia di sana? Pasti lebih menyenangkan di sana ya? Sejujurnya, Hinata aku masih belum bisa menerima semua ini. Tapi, akan ku usahakan. Janjiku saat kita jadian itu, aku belum bisa menepati. Aku mencintaimu Hinata dan mungkin akan terus mencintaimu. Keinginanmu untuk berkencan belum dapat kukabulkan, maaf. Hinata, seandainya kamu masih di sini mungkin kita akan pergi kencan, pasti sangat menyenangkan. Ah! Sepertinya aku mulai gila."

Naruto berdiri dan berjalan ke arah mobilnya. Ia berbalik untuk melihat makam Hinata. "Sayonara, Hime. Berbahagialah di sana."

 **OWARI~**

Seseorang pernah bertanya padaku, apa artinya hidup?

Saat itu aku belum bisa menjawabnya. Tapi, ketika ajalku semakin dekat, aku menemukan jawabannya.

Artiku hidup adalah untuk membahagiakan orang lain.

Sejujurnya, aku masih ingin hidup. Masih ingin berada di samping orang-orang yang menyayangiku.

Tapi, sepertinya Kami-sama lebih menyayangiku.

Di samping semua itu, aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia malah. Soalnya di sisa hidupku ada seseorang yang membuat kebahagiaanku bertumpuk sampai bahkan aku tidak dapat membayangkan kesedihan lagi.

Naruto-kun.

Aku ingin terus mencintaimu.

Aku ingin terus menyukaimu.

Mungkin saat ini kita memang tidak dapat bersatu tapi, ku harap di kehidupan kita selanjutnya kita akan dapat bersama-sama selamanya sampai maut memisahkan.

Aku harap.

Satu hal lagi, nasihat buat kalian. Tersenyumlah dalam segala keadaan, baik dalam keadaan suka dan duka. Karena senyum adalah obat paling ampuh untuk mengobati kesedihan.

~Hinata Hyuga~

 **A/N : Fanfic apalagi ini? HUHUHUHU! Yuu lagi pengen buat yang sedih-sedih, ide ini tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran Yuu. Ohh yaa.. Fanfic ini Yuu persembahkan khusus untuk Hinata Our Memories Event sekaligus merayakan ulang tahun Hinata yang jatuh pada tanggal 27 Desember. Ide seperti ini bolehkan untuk HIME? Kalau nggak boleh ya sudahlah…**

 **Yuu minta maaf ya kalau banyak typo, terlalu aneh, alur cepat, EYD berantakan, ide pasaran, terlalu OOC, dan lain-lain. Maklum Yuu hanya manusia biasa yang tak sempurna dan kadang salah (malah nyanyi) #vlakk**

 **Ini juga fanfic sad ending pertama Yuu.. Maaf kalau kecewa, sejujurnya Yuu juga nggak terlalu suka dengan sad ending tapi entah mengapa pikiran Yuu berontak untuk membuat sad ending. Yuu harap kalian nggak kecewa.**

 **Yuu berterima kasih buat yang sudah review, fav, follow fanfic Yuu sebelumnya. Jangan bosen-bosen tinggalkan jejak ya..**

 **Jambi, 27 Desember 2015**

 **Salam manis,**

 **Yuuna Emiko**

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
